Empty
by Cho Hyun Woon
Summary: Sekarang aku memulai cerita tentang salju, lebih tepatnya, sebuah cerita orang yang hidupnya selalu dikelilingi salju. Mereka yang datang dan pergi bersama dengan salju./ "Dia anakku Yesungie, namanya Cho Kyuhyun"/Pikirannya masih sama dari tadi bahwa namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu 'TAMPAN'./"Aish bagaimana aku bisa melewati hidup ini dengan dia AHHHHHH".KYUSUNG Fanfiction.


EMPTY

Author : Cho Hyun Woon

Chara : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan yang lainnya menyusul

**Pairing** : Kyusung, Wonsung, Kyumin, dll

Genre : Yaoi, Brothership, Romance, etc.

Disc : Yesung and Kyuhyun belong to each other.

Warning : BL, Un-official Pair, aneh, alur maksa, alur kecepetan, bertebaran typo etc.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hyuna hanya meminjam nama tokoh untuk keperluan cerita. Selebihnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan. Maaf untuk karakter yang mungkin Hyuna buat tidak sesuai, semua hanya untuk keperluan cerita, bukan karna suka atau tidak suka dengan artis tersebut ^_^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya kuucapkan

HAPPY READING

EMPTY

Sekarang aku memulai cerita tentang salju, lebih tepatnya, sebuah cerita orang yang hidupnya selalu dikelilingi salju. Mereka yang datang dan pergi bersama dengan salju.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berlari tergesa-gesa menuju perpustakaan. Tangannya mulai mencari sesuatu dan berhenti tepat disebuah ensklopedia.

Pip

Bunyi sebuah handphone mengganggu kegiatan namja tersebut.

"Ah.. Aku harus menjemput Mom di bandara".

.

.

.

.

EMPTY

Namja tersebut kemudian bergegas ke bandara menggunakan bus umum. Sepanjang perjalanan namja tersebut kembali membaca ensklopedia yang tadi dipimjamnya di caramel sipit milik namja tersebut serius membaca buku tersebut, dengan pipi yang chubby dan bibir kissable yang manis itu jangan lupakan juga kulitnya yang sangat putih,ahh tubuhnya pun sangat ramping sekali mungkin namja ini lebih pantas disebut yeoja daripada namja. Yahh tapi dia itu namja, namja yang sangat manis sekali. Kita sebut saja namanya KIM YESUNG

Bandara Incheon

"Mommy" ucap Yesung saat melihat seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang dengan dress selutut berwarna ungu dan disampingnya ada dua orang namja yang dia ketahui bahwa salah satunya adalah ayah tirinya.

Yesung akhirnya mendekati ibunya.

"Yesungie, apa kabarmu. Mom sangat rindu sekali denganmu"Mrs. Kim memeluk Yesung dengan sangat erat. Setelah sekian lama dia tinggal di Jepang akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan anak kesayangannya.

"Aku baik Mom. Oh Annyeonghaseo Ahjussi" sapa Yesung pada Namja disamping ibunya. Namja tersebut sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum.

"Aku Ayah barumu Yesungie. Perkenalkan namaku Cho Yunho. Dan kau jangan memanggilku Ahjussi lagi. Kau bisa panggil aku Appa kan" Ucap

Yesung mengangguka kepalanya, dia mulai melihat kesekeliling dan mendapati seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari Ayah barunya itu. Yesung melihat namja itu dengan yang sedari tadi asyik dengan PSP berwarna hitam miliknya. Namja tinggi dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat. Kulit putih pucat. Satu lagi dia TAMPAN. Ya menurut Yesung Namja tersebut sangatlah Tampan.

Mr Cho yang tahu bahwa daritadi Yesung melihat putranya tanpa berkedip hanya tersenyum.

"Dia anakku Yesungie, namanya Cho Kyuhyun"

"Yesungie, dia dongsaeng kamu yang baru. Sebagai Hyung yang baik, kau maukan menjaganya?"Pintu Ibunya Yesung.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yesung". Yesung mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya terhadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merespon dan hanya memandangi Yesung dengan tatapan kosong. Lagi Kyuhyun kembali focus terhadap PSPnya tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Yesung. Yesung merasa ada yang aneh dengan adik barunya itu.

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah. Bersikaplah sedikit sopan. Dia itu Hyungmu"Mr. Cho mencoba menasehati anaknya itu. Kyuhyun tampak memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar nasehat dari ayahnya itu. Tanpa memperdulikan ketiga orang tersebut Kyuhyun memilih meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari tempat sendirian untuk kembali bermain game di PSPnya. Yesung hanya bisa benggong melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh, anak itu benar-benar tak memiliki sopan santun"Ucap Yesung dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

EMPTY

Aku ingat tatapan kosong DIA, ketika kami pertama kali bertemu. Daddy, aku merasa DIA akan hilang sekarang juga bersama salju.

.

.

.

.

Yesung bersama keluarga barunya kembali menuju rumah mereka. Saat berada di dalam Taxi, Kyuhyun hanya duduk terdiam dan memandangi Yesung melalui kaca spion. Tatapan mata yang tajam dan menusuk. Yesung yang mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun terus melihatnya, merasa ketakutan dan memilih untuk melihat ke arah lain.

"Ada apa dengan namja tersebut?Apa ada yang aneh diwajahku "

Namun walaupun sedikit ketakutan dengan tatapan Kyuhyun, sesekali Yesung mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun tidak melihat lagi ke masih sama dari tadi bahwa namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu 'TAMPAN'.

"Yoebo, kita belum punya foto sekeluarga, bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar untuk membuat foto keluarga" Ucap Yunho

"Aku setuju yoebo, kita sekarang adalah keluarga. Tak ada salahnya kita membuat sebuah kenangan tentang keluarga kecil kita ini " Ucap Jaejong, ibunya Yesung.

Akhirnya Yesung dan keluarganya singgah ke sebuah studio foto. Jaejong dan Yunho duduk disebuah kursi, sedangkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun tampak canggung dengan keadaan ini, Sang fotografer yang melihat gaya Kyuhyun yang terlalu kaku, mencoba mengaturnya agar mendekat dengan Yesung.

"Bolehkan kau lebih mendekat kearah sebelah kiri. Oke .Smile" ucap fotografer.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun reflek menggenggam tangan Yesung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung. Yesung yang kaget menerima perlakuan dari Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun malah tambah menggenggam erat tangan Yesung.

.

.

.

.

Kemudian kita menjadi keluarga. Ya AKU dan DIA adalah KELUARGA.

.

.

.

.

EMPTY

Di sebuah penginapan milik mendiang ayah Yesung. Tampak ada 6 orang yang sedang asyik memakan makanan yang disiapkan Luna, adik dari mendiang ayahnya Yesung atau kita sebut Luna adalah bibinya Yesung. Ada Yunho, Jaejong, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Luna dan Sungmin-anak laki-laki dari Luna.

Tiba-tiba Jaejong memberikan sebuah akta tanah dan stampel kepada Luna .

"aku akan kembali ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis bersama suamiku, mungkin sekitar 3-4 bulan, tolong bibi yang menjaga tempat ini selama aku berada di Jepang" ucap Jaejong

"aku? Jae-ah kau mempercayakannya padaku, Terimakasih! aku akan mencobanya, mencoba menjaga tempat ini dengan sangat baik. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan, ya kenangan tentang kita semua" ucap Luna senang dan tidak menyangka kalau Jaejong sebaik itu mempercayakan penginapan ini kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

EMPTY

Yesung membuka buku hariannya. Yesung tersenyum memandangi foto dirinya dengan seorang Namja bernama Siwon. Namja yang sudah lama ia sukai. Namja tinggi yang memiliki lesung pipi yang indah itulah yang telah lama memenuhi pikirannya.

"aku rindu padamu Siwon-ah. Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

Sreek

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dilihat oleh Yesung ada Sungmin yang masuk kekamar mereka berudua, Yesung dengan cepat menutup bukunya karena takut Sungmin mengetahuinya.

"Kau darimana saja Sungmin-ah. Bukannya ini sudah malam kenapa baru datang"

"Ini bukan urusanmu Yesung Hyung" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin langsung naik ketempat tidurnya dan langsung tertidur. Yesung menghela napasnya, sampai sekarang Yesung tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Sungmin selalu saja bersikap dingin terhadapnya.

Brukk

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari luar kamarnya. Yesung yang mendengar suara tersebut tampak ketakutan.

"Suara apa itu? Apakah ada maling?"Dengan keberanian yang tidak terlalu banyak dan berbekal sebuah tongkat Baseball Yesung keluar dari kamarnya dan mengendap-ngendap mencari seseorang atau sesuatu yang dianggapnya maling. Sebuah sekelebat bayangan terlihat oleh Yesung. Tubuh Yesung bergidik ngeri melihat bayangan itu.

"Mommy, Yesung takut". Yesung merengek kecil, walaupun tubuhnya bergetar dengan sangat hebat Yesung memutuskan untuk mendekati bayangan tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Yesung, yang dilihatnya bukannya maling atau sesuatu yang berasal dari dunia lain. Tapi Kyuhyun yang tengah membuka beberapa pintu kamar tamu dengan Tuan Cho ini mencari sesuatu

"YA CHO KYUHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" Yesung setengah berteriak meliahat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya cukup 'brutal'. Yesung mencoba menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terus menerus membuka pintu kamar tamu.

"CUKUP CHO KYUHYUN" Yesung yang kesabarannya mulai menipis berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Seketika Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan hanya menatap Yesung dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan Cho"

Kyuhyun tampaknya enggan menjawab pertanyaan dari Yesung dan kembali membuka beberapa pintu kamar tamu dengan paksa. Yesung yang kesabarannya sudah benar-benar habis menarik tangan Kyuhyun, tapi karena Yesung kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga

Brukkkkk

Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Kyuhyun berada di atas Tubuh Yesung. Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Yesung. Kali ini tatapan mata Kyuhyun tidaklah lagi tatapan kosong yang seperti biasa. Tatapan itu mulai memancarkan cahaya apabila yang ia lihat adalah Yesung. Dalam beberapa menit mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut. Entah mengapa Yesung tidak memberontak dalam posisi ini. Mata kyuhyun tampaknya menghipnotis Yesung untuk tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Toilet" Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Ucapan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Yesung. Yesung merasa ada sebuah palu besar yang menghantam tubuhnya. Jadi dari tadi dia bertindak brutal seperti itu karena mencari letak toilet. Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengambil sebuah note dan pena.

Yesung menulis disebuah note "Toilet". Baru saja Yesung menempelkan kertas tersebut ke dinding pintu, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dan membuka pintu dengan paksa hingga kepala Yesung terbentur. Yesung memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan dan tanpa disadarinya Kyuhyun keluar dari Toilet dengan tiba-tiba dan kembali kepala Yesung terbentur. Kyuhyun mencabut kertas yang ditempelkan Yesung dan membuangnya karena kesal salah masuk ruangan. Yesung hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan karena terbentuk hingga dua kali.

"Aishhhh! Anak itu benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun"

.

.

.

.

EMPTY

Kyuhyun berjalan kaki menuju sekolah baru yang sama dengan Yesung dan Sungmin. Sungmin dengan cuek berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sepedanya dan terlihat sama sekali tidak perduli dengan Kyuhyun yang berjalan kaki, padahal jarak dari rumah ke sekolah lumayan jauh. Dari kejauhan terlihat Yesung mengendarai sepedanya. Yesung berhenti beberapa meter di depan Kyuhyun.

"STOP" ucap Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang hampir saja melewatinya. Reflek Kyuhyun berhenti. Yesung menunjuk jok di belakang menawari Kyuhyun untuk kesekolah bersamanya. Kyuhyun melihat sekilas Yesung kemudian kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Yesung. Yesung tidak tinggal diam, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya , Yesung akan terus berusaha membantu Kyuhyun, karena bagi Yesung sekarang Kyuhyun adalah keluarganya.

Kyuhyun singgah di sebuah tempat yang menyediakan telur setengah matang. Kyuhyun mengambil satu telur tersebut dan mulai memakannya. Ya Kyuhyun belum sempat untuk sarapan pagi.

"Aishh anak itu benar-benar ya. YA CHO KYUHYUN PALLI, PALLI" teriak Yesung namun Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Yesung yang merasa dirinya sudah sangat terlambat ke sekolah memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, Aku tinggal ya Kyuhyun! BYE-BYE Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa Yesung sudah tak ada disampingnya lagi berlarian kesana kemari mencari arah yang tepat menuju sekolah. Yesung yang daritadi bersembunyi di balik pohon, keluar dan mengayuh sepedanya menuju Kyuhyun melihat Yesung dengan sepedanya. Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar Yesung. Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil mengejar Yesung dan duduk di boncengan sepeda Yesung. Yesung, lagi menghela napasnya melihat kelakuan aneh dari dongsaengnya yang satu ini. Akhirnya Yesung membonceng Kyuhyun.

Brukk

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya dari sepeda, hal itu membuat Yesung terkejut dan segera menghentikan sepedanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau baik-baik saja?" Yesung membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan membersihkan debu dari baju Kyuhyun. Tanpa mempedulikan Yesung yang telah membantunya, Kyuhyun dengan santai menghempaskan lengan Yesung yang membatunya berdiri dan mengambil sepeda Yesung dan meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN" panggil Yesung namun Kyuhyun terus saja berjalan.

"CHO KYUHYUN KEMBALIKAN SEPEDAKU" teriak Yesung lagi, Kyuhyun menghentikan sepeda dan membuangnya ke tanah. Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan sementara Yesung dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya berusaha mengangkat kembali sepeda yang terjatuh.

"Aish bagaimana aku bisa melewati hidup ini dengan dia AHHHHHH". Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

EMPTY

"Kau harus membayarnya, paling lambat minggu depan"Ucap seseorang di sebrang telepon.

Luna ketakutan saat rentenir meneleponnya dan mengancamnya jika dirinya tidak bisa melunasi semua hutang-hutangnya. Luna bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang apalagi mereka mengancam akan mengganggu Sungmin dan menghalangi Sungmin untuk bersekolah.

Luna kemudian masuk ke sebuah ruangan penyimpanan surat-surat penting milik Jaejong.

"Ini akhir dari semuanya, aku akan menjual ini agar anakku bisa bersekolah, aku berjanji tidak akan berjudi lagi" ucap Luna senang dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Yesung.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?" tanya Yesung. Luna sontak terkejut dan menyembunyikan surat yang diambilnya dari dalam lemari. Yesung menuju lemari tempat penyimpanan surat-surat rumah dan penginapan milik ayahnya.

"Sebelum ibumu mengambilnya, aku harus menyimpannya" ucap Luna ketika Yesung ingin memeriksa apa yang disembunyikan dibalik punggungnya.

"Apa ibumu mengatakan untuk mengawasiku, Appa barumu ingin mengambil rumah kakakku dengan memanfaatkan ibumu" tambah Luna.

Yesung hanya terdiam dan tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Luna "Appa barumu ingin mendapatkan penginapan ini, tidak mungkin kamu tidak mengetahuinya" ucap Luna

"Bibi pasti salah paham, Appa adalah orang baik" jawab Yesung. Luna mendekat ke arah Yesung dan memandangi Yesung dalam-dalam

"Appa?apa yang kamu katakan?katakan lagi? Kelihatannya sangat mudah. Siapa Appamu? Bukankah kakakku Adalah Appamu? Siapa Appamu?" Luna terlihat sangat emosi. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Yunho Appa….." ucap Yesung

PLAKKKK

Dan sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahnya. "Siapa Appamu?" tanya Luna sekali lagi.

"Yunho Appa" jawab Yesung masih dengan jawaban yang sama. Luna kembali melayangkan tamparan di wajah Yesung untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Yesung melihat ke arah Bibinya dengan tatapan tajam dan Luna kembali melayangkan tamparan hingga empat kali ke wajah Yesung.

"Yunho Appa, kamu orang tidak tahu diri, sangat memalukan untuk menampung kau dan ibumu di rumah kakakku" teriak Bibi Yesung dan memecahkan foto keluarga Yesung yang baru hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Yesung menunduk dan mencoba menyelamatkan foto sebelum disobek Luna. Tanpa Yesung sadari setetes liquid bening mulai mengalir diwajahnya. Ia tidak tahan. Ia paling benci apabila ada orang yang mencoba mencela keluarga barunya,

"Kamu menangis? Untuk apa kau menangis HAH" teriak Luna dan menyeret Yesung keluar dari ruangan.

"Jangan menangis, mengapa menangis, suara tangisanmu sangat menganggu sekali! berisik" teriak Luna dan terus menjambak rambut Yesung.

Ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu semua. Orang yang dianggap keluarga baru oleh Yesung. Ya. Kyuhyun melihat semuanya. Tapi yang dilakukannya adalah dengan santainya berjalan melewati Yesung dan Luna dengan wajah stoic-nya dan meninggalkan jejak kakinya yang kotor di lantai. Tanpa berniat membantu Yesung.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, kamu tidak tahu bagaimana bicara hah" teriak Luna pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melihat dan melemparkan air botol yang sedang diminumnya ke hadapan Luna dan berlalu pergi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, kamu memandang rendah saya atau apa?" teriak Luna.

"Cepat bersihkan itu" teriak Luna pada Yesung dan berlalu pergi dengan surat rumah di tangannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan berbalik melihat Yesung yang sekarang berantakan dan terus menangis. Yesung pun melakukan yang sama, melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nanar seolah-olah meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjadi sandaran baginya dana melindunginya dari Bibinya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi jahat dan menyiksanya.

.

.

.

.

EMPTY

Yesung terduduk di lorong rumahnya sambil terus menggenggam tangannya yang kedinginan. Semua kamar sedang terisi dan sama sekali tidak ada kamar kosong. Baru saja tadi Sungmin mengusirnya dari kamar mereka,

"Kau terus mengangguku Hyung, Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang".

Yesung menatap halaman rumahnya yang dipenuhi oleh salju. Kenapa Bibinya dan Sungmin tiba-tiba bersikap kasar terhadapnya. Selama ini mereka selalu baik kepadanya.

Pandangan Yesung tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

Yesung mengintip ke ruangan yang lebih tepatnya disebut gudang. Yesung memberanikan diri masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Yesung melihat sebuah buku gambar yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

"Cantiknya"Ucap Yesung

Seorang wanita cantik yang menggunakan sebuah kalung salib telah dilukis dengan indah dalam buku gambar tersebut. Yesung membalik lembaran demi lembaran buku gambar dan isinya tetap sama, wanita cantik yang menggunakan sebuah kalung salib.

Yesung sama sekali tidak manyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Yesung refleks menjauh ketika Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahnya. Yesung meletakkan buku gambar kembali ke tempatnya dan mulai menjauh. Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di hadapan Yesung. Yesung kembali mengambil buku gambar dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun

"Omma" ucap Yesung, namun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan mengambil buku gambar dari tangan Yesung. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau bisa melukis wajahku kan Kyuhyun-ah" Yesung memberanikan diri meminta Kyuhyun untuk melukis dirinya di buku gambarnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil buku gambarnya dan mulai melukis wajah Yesung. Kyuhyun memandangi Yesung yang terus menunduk ketakutan.

"Mommy aku takut". Yesung tiba-tiba menangis, meningat perlakuan Luna dan Sungmin yang bersikap kasar tadi.

Kyuhyun memegang wajah Yesung dan mendongakkannya. Kyuhyun juga menghapus air mata yang sekarang menghiasi wajah Yesung.

"Hapus Air matamu Bodoh, itu menghalangi wajahmu. Sulit untuk melukis wajahmu apabila kau menangis". Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada yang dingin. Yesung melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menatapnya. Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan buku gambarnya dan memutuskan tidak melukis Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yesung di tempat itu.

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah menangis Yesungpun tertidur.

LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA

Hujan salju mulai turun, Yesung terbangun saat mendengar suara siulan seseorang.

"Kyuhyun-ah" teriak Yesung panik dan buru-buru membuka pintu. Kyuhyun duduk di depan pintu dan membuat Yesung tidak bisa membuka pintu. Kyuhyun sengaja melakukannya dan membiarkan Yesung tidur di dalam agar Yesung tidak kedinginan, Kyuhyun juga memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh Yesung.

Yesung sedih karena Kyuhyun harus tidur di lorong yang gelap dan dingin. Pandangan Yesung kemudian tertuju pada buku gambar Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah terisi dengan gambaran dirinya saat tertidur. Yesung tersenyum melihatnya dan menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

"Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ah"

T.B.C

Hallo semuanya Hyuna disini..

Hai-hai aku bawa FF baru,

Walaupun yang "Love In Silence"masih akan terus berlanjut

Bagaimana? apa aku cukup bisa membuat mommy menderita apa masih kurang?

Wkwkwkwkw XD

Oh ia, ini FF lagi-lagi terinsipirasi dari drama korea, aku lupa judulnya. yang mainnya kalau gak salah Lee Wan Oppa. Tau gak? Kalau ada yang tahu judulnya tolong beritahu ya…

Hmmmm, butuh saran nih dilanjut atau enggak ya FFnya..

Jadi Review please….

Ditunggu loh

Oh iya makasih buat semuanya yang sudah review di FF "Love In Silence"

Supaya lebih akrab kalian semua bisa manggil aku oenni, saeng atau hyuna aja

Aku kelahiran tahun 94

Sudahlah Bye-Bye Semuanya!


End file.
